


The Meaning of Unconditional Love

by m7storyteller



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season One; Jax never really knew the meaning of unconditional love...until his son came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Jackson 'Jax' Teller always thought he knew the meaning of unconditional love.  He thought he knew what it was, having gotten that from his parents, both in their own way.  He thought he had it when he got together with Tara, at least that was until she left him, without bothering to look back.  Then there was his marriage to Wendy, something that he would always regret.  He knew she loved him, and he thought that at one time, he loved her, but in the end, when he filed for divorce, he realized that it was just loneliness, maybe lust that he was feeling at the time. 

Jax never felt love for any of the women that he slept with in the last couple of years, all of them a blur of hot, sweaty sex that left him loose enough to get a decent night sleep.  So many women who thought that they would be the one to change him, but in the end, they would realize that they couldn't change him, and that he would never love them the way they wanted him to love him. 

It wasn't until the day he was able to hold his son that Jax understood what unconditional love meant, as he held his son in his arms, wondering how someone like him could come from two messed up people.  Someone so small, so pure, so innocent and untouched, who looked up at him, as if he knew who he was and what he was doing there.  It was then, that he made a vow that his son would know that he was loved, and that he, as his father, would do anything for him, even if it meant turning his back on everything that he knew.  He would do that, because that was how much he loved his son, and because his dad had loved him just the same.

_Finis_


End file.
